The Will of the Wind
by Talia J Wagner
Summary: Kagura is ressurected forgetting all her past memories. Can the fuedal era help her find them? Chap. 2 is up-Kagura's memories restored, she explains how she was ressurected. LEMON rated R just to be safe. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

The Will of the Wind

By Jodi-Lyne Rankin

Chapter 1

The first thing she could remember was waking up naked in the rain clutching a white feather; the wind was deathly violent and it was raining down heavily. It was night and the clouds in the sky were black occasionally being lit up by lightning. She remembered hearing a great big growl of thunder, it was what woke her up. The authorities found her and clothed her after receiving several calls about a naked woman wandering around in the rain. They clothed her and brought her to the hospital, since she couldn't remember anything from that night they figured it was amnesia maybe due to a traumatic experience. "She's unique," she heard a doctor whisper to a nurse "I've never seen anyone with such red eyes." The doctors told her the same thing that she had suppressed memories. They were hoping that after a month someone would come to at least claim her or at least know who she was. She couldn't even remember her name. The only thing that had meaning to her was the white feather and the hope that it would help her remember her past. She stayed in the hospital for awhile, until she found a job working at one of the local pubs as a waitress. She hated having no name so she told them it was Mai.

She chose it because she always felt a connection to dancing and that was exactly what Mai meant: dancing. When she was alone walking across the field to get to her apartment if the wind blew past her she always felt light on her feet like dancing with the wind would carry her away. She thought it was pathetic but nothing made her feel as free as dancing with the wind, she even noticed sometimes it felt like the wind would pick up around her and dance back. She knew no one would understand why she felt about the wind and the fact that it seemed to come alive when she danced around it. People would think she was crazy or it was some stupid coincidence, it was one of the reasons she didn't have any friends... She had work buddies but it was just grab to a coffee after work. Mai knew she didn't belong here in this world she felt a yearning, a longing for the country air, for trees as many as she could see... She began having nightmares almost every night it was about her and a man, she could never see his face but in her dreamed she loved him. He was watching her, watching her die... She loved him so much and in her dying moments she had at least realized that he had cared for her as well. The nightmare would always stop before she died because she's wake up just before that. Every night every dream she ever had was the same.

She went to specialist who told her "It must be a memory from your past that your trying to remember, but you keep waking up before anything actually happens." Mai laughed "Then how do you explain I died in the dream?" "It's possible that your amnesia may be distorting the truth." he told her. That was the last time she spoke to any sort of specialist. She knew what her dream was about it wasn't a memory that the person who she was in that dream had died, she knew for sure they're was no way that she could have made it up. Many nights she would stare out the window in her apartments and watch the wind flow through the trees wishing she could free herself from this life. She always felt like she was meant for something more... One night on her way back to her apartment from work the wind blew violently around her. It almost seemed as if it was leading her somewhere. The wind was almost pushing her now, she felt it comb through her raven hair and loosen the clip she had tied up her hair with. Mai couldn't resist the wind any longer and ran, ran to whatever direction it would take her.

She ran, ran through forests, parks, through the city till she no longer could feel her feet. She no longer felt like she was running but soaring through everything. She couldn't feel the pain of her bleeding and blistered feet, or the cuts and bruises she had gotten from the trees and branches in the forest. She arrived at a shrine it didn't matter whether she look around or not, she knew where she was going the wind was leading her... Next she knew she was in a shed taking a step into an old well and falling... She felt the wind flow all around her threw the well, pushing her her fall faster and faster. She didn't care that if she hit the bottom of the well it would probably break her neck, she trusted the wind and knew that whatever happened it would take care of her. For the first time in her life Mai felt release like she didn't have to hold back anything she was crying and when she was about o hit the ground of the well she braced herself, but it never came she went right through. The wind picked her up and carried her out of the well, but straight through. The wind carried her out and set her down on her feet. She looked at her surroundings and fainted.

When she awoke two faces were staring down at her, something about them seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place names to them or even how she knew them. "Lady Kaede! She's awake!" the young teenage girl spoke. "Hush Rin, you don't want to startle her!" the old woman whispered as she squeezed water out of a cloth she had prepared to wipe 'Mai's' wounds. Kaede began wiping her bloodied feet when she asked "Where I am?" Kaede ignored the question "We found you near where the bone eater's well use to be. Do you have any idea why you might have been near there?" Mai didn't know what to tell her, she followed the wind? The wear of the clothes the others were wearing resembled that of the Japanese feudal era. "I… I don't know." she lied.

Kaede may have been an old woman by now but she knew a liar once she'd seen one. Rin let her excitement get the better of her "Kagura! How did you do it? How did you come back? Even Lord Sesshomaru couldn't rescue you…" Mai grabbed her blankets and pulled them up with her as she sat up. "Who is this Kagura you speak of? Why does that name sound so familiar…" Rin gave a confused glance to Kaede who gave her a gesture meaning to quiet her excitement. Rin sighed "Kagura, you're Kagura aren't you? You look exactly how I remember you. It was even the wind that led us to find you." Mai though to herself _'I know I might be a little crazy but these people must be out of their minds.'_

Suddenly Mai got an immense headache, she screamed in pain as she passed out again. She dreamed of images of multiple battles, multiple people and demons, and the man the man in her dream. She still couldn't remember his name or his face yet but she remembered the wind. She remembered her name, yes her name was Kagura. The sweet beautiful wind and how she rode on it almost everyday it was her freedom from… from…She jerked awake, Rin was putting a cold cloth over her forehead. "I, I remembered yes it's true my name is Kagura. I was born in this world, I control the wind. It was the wind that led me through the well back to this time and I am a demon." Rin smiled "You remembered! Lady Kaede she remembered!" Kaede walked slowly to Kagura's bed "Do you remember how you happened to appear five hundred years into the present? Do you remember anyone else's name besides your own?" Kagura shook her head.

"I remember yours, but not if we have met before today… It's funny I remember the unimportant faces but not the important ones. I still have no actual memories of anyone just fighting demos and humans." Kagura sighed. "That's alright Kagura, we've have both aged quite a bit since the last time you have seen either of us. Kagura do you remember dying?" Kaede asked her and the room seemed to grow completely quiet. "Yes." she stated. "Do you remember if anyone was with you when it happened?" Kagura answered "I remember someone being there and with when I died but I can't remember who it was or who killed me." "Ah I see." Kaede reassured Kagura. "You will get your memories back in due time Kagura I'm sure."

It didn't take long for Kagura's feet to heal as she became restless. A week had gone and past already. "Kaede, you know I must go now… I can't stand to be cooped up in one place for long. Now that I know at least the full extent of my powers once again. Thank you for… for your hospitality." Kagura bowed. "I would do the same for anyone Kagura." Kaede responded. Kagura turned around to head out the door when a fifth teen year old Rin came rushing out of the bedroom. "Kagura wait!" Kagura turned around. "Kagura, I know you don't remember me and we didn't really know each other that well while you were alive but I felt you should have this." Rin knelt down and lifted a small wrapped package. Kagura's eyes widened in shock as she grabbed the package and slowly unwrapped it. It was a dancer's Kimono, a kosode and an obi. She recognised it immediately as the kimono she wore during the time before she had died earlier in this era. "Lady Kaede helped me with it, it was her who taught me how to sew. I thought it might help you remember the rest of your memories…"

"Th,thank you Rin." Kagura nodded "This means a lot, you have no idea…" Rin got up and hugged Kagura. This made her feel terribly uncomfortable, she hated hugs but she tried not to push the girl away but tensed more and more. Kaede must have seen this because she told Rin "Come now Rin, you must let Kagura go…" Rin let her go and spoke again "I hope you are able to meet up with Lord Sesshomaru eventually, a lot has changed here Kagura since the last time you lived here." Kagura's faced grew confused. 'Sesshomaru' she thought 'Why does that name sound so familiar…' she thought to herself as she grabbed her feather, threw it to the ground and flew off.

It had been three weeks since Kagura had left Kaede's hut. She had caught a wild boar and was now cooking it under a fire she had built. She was enjoying her new found freedom, it didn't bother her much that most of her memories with anyone where gone. She didn't need anyone she was fine living on her own. She had just finished eating the leg of the boar when she heard a faint cry on the wind… "Mama? Papa?" It was a young child not to far off. Kagura debated on whether or not to help the child… It was human, she knew that much and it was lost it was looking for it's parents. She could sense another aura, that of a demon. She thought to herself, that'll shut it up, but before she even finished thinking it she realized she was racing to find it. That small child, Kagura would never admit it not even to herself that she feared for the child she did not know.

She found the child wandering aimlessly in the deep woods of the forest. All the while the demon was getting closer and closer, it was about to attack when she quickly grabbed the child. Took out her fan, which seemed to appear out of nowhere and yelled out "Dance of Blades!" It was a mere pathetic demon and therefore easy for Kagura to defeat with one swift attack. Once she was sure the demon was dead she put the child down. It was a boy with dark brown hair cut short with a little ponytail. The boy seemed familiar to him in some way though Kagura knew there was no possible way she could have known him while she was alive here previously. She asked him "Where are your parents boy?' but he must have been one of the younger humans who aren't able to talk yet. The whole idea of it seemed strange to Kagura after all she had never grown and wondered if she ever would. If she would be able to go through the child birthing process at all…

She stopped her thoughts there, why would she think of such a thing? Why did it matter to her? She was a demon but she felt her heart was slowly growing soft and she hated it. The softness in her heart made her want her memories back more and more each day. The child had clung to her for dear life until it had fallen asleep on her chest. As she cradled it she remembered the feeling of carrying a child before with this child though she felt a connection. The time she carried a child like this before her death she remembered hating the stupid thing wanting to tear it limb from limb. She took the feather out of her hair and threw it once more to the ground where it grew larger. She stepped into it carrying the toddler with her and listened on the wind for possible voices looking for the child. She rode on the wind for hours but still no sign of anyone missing the child. It was night so Kagura expected that the child's parents might be sleeping.

Morning came hours later and Kagura heard a woman's voice calling… "Keiji! Keiji!" Kagura flew down beneath the trees and watched the woman. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a pink Kosode and a green Mo-bakama. Kagura knew this woman but still had no memory of her. She did get a flash of a smaller boy a little younger than she was. Kagura knew she had a bigger connection to the boy then to this woman… "Keiji! Keiji, where are you?" the woman yelled. "Miroku I don't know where he is! Oh God Miroku what if something happened to him?" The man beside her cradled her "We'll find him Sango I swear!" Kagura looked at the sleeping body beside her and knew he belonged to them. She gently woke him up. "Keiji?" she asked he slowly woke up. "Mama?" he asked. Kagura smirked "Of course I'm not your mother… Look." She pointed towards the woman. "That's her isn't it?" the child nodded and ran towards the woman yelling "Mama!" The woman ran towards her child crying. "Keiji! You had me so worried! You know we've told you never to go off by yourself!" She hugged him tightly. The man beside her cradled them both as well.

Kagura decided she'd seen enough of this happy reunion and flew out of the forest, avoiding any thanks anyone would give her. Sango though looked above the trees and noticed the wind pick up, she saw Kagura on her feather. She decided to keep quiet for now, she knew the wind had something to do with it. Whether it was actually Kagura or not she wasn't sure… She was just happy to get her son back. Kagura could no longer stand not knowing her memories, knowing that people affected her life but not how was driving her crazy. She decided to go back and see Rin, Rin seemed to know a lot more about her than even Kagura did. She flew down to Kaede's hut and disembarked the feather. She was about to knock on the door when it flung open. It was the first person Kagura could remember without having to be told his name. "Sesshomaru?" there was a look of shock on his face as well. She approached him and it was her instincts that guided her as she gently stroked his face. The wind picked up around both of them and she put her lips on his to embrace in a kiss. Sesshomaru was still in shock but did not pull her away instead he let their tongues interlock in their deep passionate kiss. Her slender hands where on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. When Kagura stopped to breathe all at once the massive headache struck her again, she was remembering everything all at once. The pain in her head became so great that she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagura awoke to a huge throbbing in her head. 'Oh well, at least it's not a blinding pain anymore.' she thought. She sat up and looked around the room she sat up and noticed two figures, the first being Sesshomaru. He was staring outside the window of the hut. 'He is beautiful!' Kagura thought 'his stamina, his hair… Everything.' The second figure perked up it looked like she had fallen asleep at her bed. "Kagura you're awake!" at Rin's words Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Kagura, still no glance of emotion on his face. Kagura could see him from the corner of her eye. "What happened Kagura?" Rin asked. Kagura knew Sesshomaru was staying to hear her answer so she spoke. "After my death I can't really explain it… My body was gone but I… I was still alive… My soul was still alive. It was the wind. I was the wind. I had so much unfinished while I was alive…" Her eyes focused off of Rin and met with Sesshomaru's who did not turn away.

"I realized over the years of yearning and wanting my life back that my body was the wind. It was just too poisoned for me to return to it. That's why tensaiga couldn't revive me…" She looked again in Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes. "I wasn't really dead. I slowly started trying to get rid of the poison in my body… but being the wind it took some time. I woke up five hundred years later…" "How can that be possible Kagura? If you exist now?" Rin asked. Kagura looked at Rin, she was no longer a child she had grown into a young woman of fifteen. Kagura wondered if she would ever grow… Would her body change. It didn't bother her whether she had a child or not but she wanted to know if she had the capability to bear a child. "For three years I spent here watching everything, everyone. The same way it is possible for Kagome to come to this time it was possible for me to come."

"How did you know about it without your memories?" Rin questioned her. "The wind knew what I didn't and it was able to help me find my way back to…" she glanced at Sesshomaru "here." she finished. "Rin," Sesshomaru spoke "Let us give Kagura her rest." Rin nodded and hurried out the room. Sesshomaru slowly began to follow when Kagura called out "Sesshomaru wait!" He stopped at the doorway. He did not turn around. "When I was just the wind I also disinfected any part of Naraku from me. I no longer carry his scar on my back. I no longer have his scent…" Kagura continued. "What is your point Kagura?" he asked her. "How did you know it was me at the doorway and not some demon playing tricks?" "For three years the wind followed me… The wind only has one scent that I could never forget." with that he exited the hut and flew off. Kagura's heart beat wildly, she couldn't sleep now

Kagura rested for three whole days, years of memories being forced into your head will definatly drag the energy out of you. Her headache was gone which was a bonus. She was starving though, three days without food left her with great hunger pains. It didn't help that the smell of freshly cooked food had just invaded the air. She ran outside her room and down the hallway. Kaede and Rin were able to notice Kagura's figure appear in the dining room her eyes closed and her nose in the air. "Aw Kagura! I see you have finally awoken. Come eat with us." Kaede gestured as she got up to put a place setting down for Kagura. As soon as it was set Kagura took no hesitation into diving in to the food as fast as she could. Rin and Kaede noticed this and Kaede started up a conversation with Rin in order to avoid staring at Kagura. "So Rin, do you know when we shall be expecting Kohaku to visit then?" Kagura stopped eating to take a breath of air and noticed Rin blush at the question. Kagura waved it off as nothing and continued eating. "Um well, since Lord Sesshomaru cannot spend much more time training me to fight anymore he's asked Kohaku to do it. So he should be here much more often." At the mention of Sesshomaru's name Kagura became interested. She wiped her mouth and spoke to Rin. "Sesshomaru must have great faith in Kohaku's fighting ability then to entrust him with your training..." Rin nodded "Oh yes! Well Kohaku did travel with Sesshomaru, Jaken and I so Sesshomaru trained him while he was with us. When I turn eighteen he wants me to join Miroku, Sango, their children and Kohaku in rebuilding the demon slayer's village."

"Speaking of Jaken, how come I haven't seen him around Sesshomaru lately?" Kagura asked as she swallowed a gulp of water to wash down the food. "Um well, right now he's probably with Sesshomaru's mother... She is very beautiful! Jaken visits her occasionally, she treats him more kindly than Sesshomaru." Kagura nodded to Rin's explanation. "What about you Kagura? What do you plan on doing, do you plan on staying here in the village or where will you go?" Kagura swallowed the rest of her food "Of course not Rin, I am the wind I would grow restless if I stayed in one place too long." Rin smiled "I thought as much..." Kagura was confused and frustrated "Then why did you ask?" "I was hoping for a different answer... It's kind of lonely here. Now that Kagome has finished her priestess training, she still lives in the village though but is busy with her own family she started with Inuyasha... Lord Sesshomaru wants me here therefore I can not disobey him. I know he never intended to care for anyone but somehow a few of us have managed to slip threw his cracks." Rin looked at Kagura hoping she would notice the hiding meaning she had put behind it.

Kagura wished Rin didn't think her that daft. "Yes I know that, but it was you who made the first crack." "I believe Sesshomaru must have been very lonely to begin with and to be fair it was probably Jaken." Rin spoke "I mean Jaken was the first one who chose to follow him and despite all of his annoying tendencies Lord Sesshomaru let him. Jaken still remains loyal to him more than anyone else, in fact he'll probably be back with Sesshomaru soon." she continued. Kagura rose up suddenly and jerked her head towards the door. "Someone's here..." she stated. Rin ran to check outside to see who it was, she saw a human form with turquoise hair and she could tell right away that it was a "Demon!" Kagura stated at the same time as she had."Stay here you two!" the old woman stated. "Kagura I know you could easily fight this demon but I do not the whole village to perish as well and Rin, you know the most powerful demons are those that use human forms I cannot let you fight him." Rin sighed, she had fought demons before...

Kagura watched out the window as Kaede slowly walked up to the demon. "What is your purpose here demon? Ours is a peaceful village that wants nothing to do with the likes of you!"she asked. The demon walked closer to her and the hut. Kagura was able to see his face now, his long wavy turquoise locks and green eyes. He was wearing a green armor, one that Kagura had never seen before. "My name is Ketsumi. I am a Dragon demon of the southern sea. I have come here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fan, Kagura's fan. "searching for the woman to whom this belongs too." Kagura's eyes grew wide as she clenched her fists knowing she was almost powerless without it.

"What do you want with the woman? And how do you know she is here?"Kaede asked. "Do not ask me such a stupid question old woman! I can smell her, her wonderful scent rides the winds here. It took me a long time to distinguish her scent, it has changed from when I first caught it. I know the owner of this fan controls the wind and I intend to have it either by making her my bride or taking it from her forcefully." Kagura couldn't help but laugh and the demon's arrogance, did he know who she was? Did he think she would immediatly give him her freedom after only just obtaining it? "I first caught her scent eight years ago, it was different then than it is now. It used to smell of burnt flesh and a faint smell of flower petals but now the smell of the burnt flesh has disappeared and all I can smell from her, from this place are flower petals."

"I am sorry to disappoint you Ketsumi, but that woman is not here. Now leave this village at once!" Kaede yelled. The demon became enraged and pulled out his sword and yelled out an attack "DO NOT LIE TO ME OLD WOMAN! RYUUSHI!" A great big shadow rushed out of his sword in the shape of a dragon and engulfed Kaede. Kagura had to stop the demon, she knew Ketsumi's attack was sucking the life out of Kaede slowly. She could see her suffering to breathe. Kagura knew there was only one way free Kaede from Ketsumi's dragon. The wind began to pick up immensly, Kagura controlled what she could with her hands. The fan made it easier for her to control. Her fury errupted as she saw Kaede's body getting older and older by the second. Ketsumi laughed "Ah, and now my Goddess has finally arrived!"

"I am not your Goddess, Ketsumi." She reached out her hand towards the fan in his holster as the wind carried it back towards her. "Tell me your name Goddess!" Ketsumi smiled. "You are not worthy to mutter my name on your lips! Dance of the Dragon!" she called out as she directed her attack towards the Shadow dragon that was consuming Kaede. The dragon evaporated and left Kaede grasping for air. Rin ran outside the hut "Kaede!" she yelled as she ran to help her. Ketsumi saw the worry in Kagura's eyes as she saw Rin run to the old woman, he had found her weakness.... She cared for these pathetic humans, he smiled that would have to be something he cured her of when she became his. "Tell me your name Goddess, before I do something you won't enjoy..." he taunted her. "Your threats don't scare me Ketsumi! Dance of Blades!" she yelled as threw her attack towards him. He jumped up into the air to avoid it and called out an attack again towards Kaede and Rin. "SEINAZUMA!" the sky opened up with a dark cloud towering over them. Kagura rushed to block the attack, but was hit instead by blue lightning that came rushing towards all three girls.

She was wounded, her whole body ached after the attack hit her, she felt as if all the energy she had had been sucked out of her. She was unable to move. "Ah my dear Goddess, I knew you would protect them. That's why I needed you out of the way so I could do this! RYUUSHI!" this time he directed his attack towards one single person Rin. She was young and mortal, his attack would devistate her more than the old lady. Kagura was still to weak to move, she couldn't block the attack she closed her eyes just as the Shadow Dragon was about to attack Rin and then there was silence. Kagura could not hear the creams coming from Rin that she had heard from Kaede. She slowly opened them again. Rin wasn't engulfed by the attack, standing right in front of all three women was Sesshomaru. He was weilding his sword. Kohaku was there too, he was checking on the girls. "Kohaku," Sesshomaru asked "Is Kagura okay?" Kagura felt a blush creep upon her cheeks as he mentioned her name. She was drifting in and out of consciousness now. She closed her eyes as she heard Ketsumi say "Ah I see I have competition now, I do not wish to fight all of you. That is hardly a fair fight! At least I found out my Goddess' name... Kagura" he said while Kagura could her the menacing tone in his voice.

Kagura awoke seconds later she mustered all her strength to sit up. "Kaede..." she spoke as Sesshomaru put his sword back into it's sheath and turned to face the group. "It's no use child..." Kaede breathed heavily as Rin noticed how thin the skin on Kaede's face hung on her body, her eyes began to fill with tears. "No no no no! Lady Kaede you can't! Besides Lord Sesshomaru is here, he could resurect you with the Tensaiga." "That is not what I want child, I have lived a good long life. I have suffered throughout it, I have lived to see my sister die twice. Besides if I was resurected now we don't know what I would come back as..." she breathed heavily and coughed. "Everyone dies of old age..." she laughed and coughed because of it. "I just didn't expect to die so soon..." Kaede closed her eyes and let out her last breath.

A funeral service was held for Kaede by the villagers a few days later. Inuyasha and Kagome attented, Miroku and Sango however could not as caring for five children at the same time was to much to handle. After the service it was just Rin, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Inuyasha and Kagome that remained. Rin wiped her tear stained eyes and spoke "Lord Sesshomaru what do you wish for me to do now that Lady Kaede is gone?" "She could stay with us in the village." Kagome suggested. "Ha!" Kagura laughed as if Lord Sesshomaru would let his pathetic half brother care for his ward!" Inuyasha began to unsheathe the tetsusaiga yelling "Watch it Kagura!" "Sit" Kagome sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku spoke staring at Rin "She could always stay with my sister and brother in-law and me in the demon slayer's village..." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I've learned enough from Lady Kaede about the human world, I would learn to better protect myself in the demon slayer's village." Rin pleaded. "As you wish Rin, I believe you are old enough to make the decision of what is best for you." Sesshomaru spoke.

With the discussion over Kagome and Inuyasha left. Kagura watched Sesshomaru his eyes beaming at her, Kagura felt completly naked. Her heart, her precious heart felt like it was on overdrive. She lifted her hand up to it to feel it beating and looked up to Sesshomaru once more this time his eyes seemed to tell her 'follow' as he soon turned around and headed to the forest. She soon followed him. into a secluded area of the forest. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered quietly with wide eyes.

He turned to face her and Kagura felt her heart beat rapidly again. She raised her hand to it once more, she enjoyed listening to it beat wildly. He watched Kagura and walked behind her and put his hand on top of hers over her heart. "You are truly free now Kagura, free to have anything you desire..." she turned her head to face his and stood on her toes as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips locked in a beautiful embrace.

"You've always known what I have wanted Sesshomaru and I intend to have it." Kagura smiled playfully. Sesshomaru semi-smiled such a rare occurence Kagura vowed top never forget it. "As you wish Kagura." he caressed her face and began kissing it once more as he slowly made his way down to the nape of her neck. He began slowly removing her Kosode from her back. She began removing his clothes as well. Kagura now lay completly naked on top of her kimono, Sesshomaru stopped to look at her in all her glory. She began rushing to remove his pants, they soon layed on the forest floor. Sesshomaru wrapped his legs around her hips, licking her huge, plump breasts making her nipples go erect he held her into position with his one arm he penetrated hard into her and she moaned with pleasure she held on to his waist with both hands forcing him to thrust in further and deeper, she let out another moan. It went on for around half an hour before they stopped, both gasping for breath. Kagura did not want to stop but the sun was slowly setting and Rin would wonder where Sesshomaru had gone without saying goodbye.

He stood up and collected his clothes, Kagura knew by now that Sesshomaru wasn't a man of many words. It didn't take him long to get dressed and Kagura was a little upset by the fact that she could no longer see his six pack abs. Without any words he left her there in the forest by herself, she knew he would. It would definatly cause a stir in Rin seeing the two emerge from the forest at the same time. _'There are many secrets about Sesshomaru' _she thought to herself _'I plan to unlock every single one!" _She followed him minutes later out of the forest.

_A/N: Please R &R, I would greatly apreaciate a review! Constructive criticism is welcome!_


End file.
